Dreams can come true
by PinkGloom
Summary: AU RemusTonks Remus is Tonks tutor starting at early age. Thru the years Remus develops feelings for her. but she is already destinied for another man. What a dilemma...will he be able to win her over?
1. Narrative

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Look, I even have nothing up my sleeve.

WARNING: This is a Alternate Universe fan fiction! Ok, I got the idea after seeing 'The Princess Bride.' It really doesn't resemble it that much but I only got the idea after I saw the movie. If you haven't seen the movie, SEE IT! If you haven't read the book, READ IT! You will not be disappointed. Cross my heart hope to die. PS. I also got the title from the song 'Dreams can come true.' I was so lost as to the name of this story till I heard that song at work and then it just clicked right into place. It was perfect.

Dreams can come true Narrative

Nymphadora Tonks was a young girl of five. Even though she was young she had already had had three nannies and two tutors. It wasn't that she was a wicked little girl, just to restless for her own good. Nannies bore her and Tutor's too dull. You see her parents weren't poor enough to work on a farm, but yet not rich enough not to work. Both were employed at the Imperial Court of Gryffindor. They were gone ten months out of nine and a half. See the real problem was that Nymphadora thought that if she scared off her guardians, her parents would return and raise her.

Which they normally would, once the letter of recognition got to them at the castle. Then both her mum and dad would stay for a month or so till a new nanny or tutor could be found. These were the happiest times for Nymphadora. Her mum would read to her till she fell asleep and her father would go horseback riding with her, perhaps they were making up for all that lost time. It was bliss. But it never lasted. Soon a new person would be employed and her mum would kiss her on the cheek 'goodbye, my dear' and her father would comment, 'I bet when we see you again, you will have grown into such a fine lady.' and then they were off in a cloud of dust.

Nymphadora had come up with many ways to get rid of her unwanted guardians. Shred a few priceless books the tutors had, put maple syrup in the nanny's shoes. Nothing was below her. For the faster they were gone, the faster her parents would return. They were displeased with her the first day they returned but Nymphadora knew it wouldn't last, it never did. A few tears and her mum and dad, were cuddling her and begging for forgiveness.

When a another nanny quit after having her hair cut off in her sleep Nymphadora wasn't surprised when her parents showed up a few days later in their carriage. It was going to be another glorious month of 'I love you' and 'What book do you want me to read you next?'

But as they descended out of the carriage a third figure followed her father out of it. It was a young boy, no older then ten or eleven. He had ruffled brown hair. Nymphadora wasn't concerned about him though. He was probably another servant her parents had brought from the castle.

"Mum!"

"Dad!"

She ran into her mother's outstretched arms. Nymphadora hugged her mum tight. She was just so happy!

"Darling, we can't stay long." Came her father's voice from behind her mother.

Nymphadora stopped mid-hug. What were they talking about? Not stay? Inconceivable.

"What ever do you mean?" She screamed as she ripped herself from her mother's embrace and ran over to her father. "You have to stay till I get another nanny! You always wait!"

"We don't have to wait because we already have one." Nymphadora watched as he pointed to the boy next to them. He was to be her tutor? Surely this was a cruel trick.

"But father, he is barely older then me! He can't be my tutor. He doesn't even look old enough to watch over himself."

"Now, now my dear. Watch your manners. He was raised at the Imperial Court and is smarter then any other boy his age. Your mother and I agree that maybe someone more around your age would be needed to tame your spirit. We can't keep up this constant changing of nanny's and tutors."

Nymphadora let her eye's over flow with silent tears as her father spoke these words. She had to make them feel guilty, so guilty that they would stay. She looked over at the boy and stuck her tongue out. Her plan always worked, they were going to stay!

"Dear, listen to your father." Her mother walked over to the boy as she spoke and put her hand on his shoulder. "He was very generous to agree to this arrangement even after finding out what you do to your guardians. His name is Remus Lupin and I would greatly appreciate it if you showed him you are a lady and introduce yourself."

Nymphadora saw by the look in her mother's eyes, that she had better obey. She walked over slowly and gave a even slower curtsy. Her mind all the while formulating how to get rid of him and fast. 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Nymphadora Tonks."

She bit her lip as she said it so that nothing else escaped her, other then the polite gesture. She out stretched her hand so he could kiss it, Nymphadora thought silently that as soon as she got back inside she was washing her hand.

"I am the who is enchanted."

With those few words, he bent down his head and kissed the top of her hand.

Now keep in mind that Nymphadora was still only five. Gallant man on white horses and daydreams of being wisped away by dark handsome strangers had never formed in her mind before. She was still busy having tea parties with her stuffed animals. But as those lips touched her hand, her mind stopped thinking about washing it.

OWARI

Not much attention yet. I mean she is only five! I think I will have a few introduction chapters and then have a chapter be a year of her life for a little while…till well, you'll see! 


	2. Once upon a time

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or TBP…and it me sad. I didn't I think of it first? I need a time machine!

Chapter 2 Once Upon A Time

Her parents only stayed long enough that Lupin's luggage could be unpacked and with the normal parting wishes they were gone. Nymphadora Tonks could barely register what had happened. An hour ago, she had in pure bliss and now it was pure hell. For a moment she thought of running after the carriage begging for them to stop. Nymphadora knew it was no use though. Her parents were gone and she feared now, more then ever, that was the last time she was ever going to see them.

She turned to the boy with hatred in her eyes. Nymphadora knew it was there, for she wanted to burn a hole in him. It was his fault! Damn him! Quickly looking from the direction that the carriage, to the direction of her house, she ran. Nymphadora had never ran so fast. Sure to an adult it might have been slow but to a five year old, she felt like she was flying. Flying away from her troubles and the hole that was beginning to fill in her heart.

Her mind did caught up with her though, when she stopped on a rock to catch her breathe. 'That proves it. No one loves you. Not your mother or your father. None, of your nannies or tutors could can care what happened as long as they got a pay check. The new boy feels the same way. No friends but your stuffed animals.'

She cried then. Harder then she thought possible. Wailing and beating her small fists on the rock. No one was ever going to understand. It was pointless. If she scared him away another new face would be brought and then after that, another and then another. It was a fact she was going to have to face. The tears stopped then. Unloved people had no emotions and neither was she. Laying on the ground, she felt the grass rub her face. It felt good to be outside. Closing her eyes, Nymphadora let sleep over take her without even knowing it.

Just after she had fallen into a troubled slumber, a shadow appeared over her figure. It was the boy from the carriage. Seeing that she was asleep he gently picked her up, for five year olds don't weight that much, and carried her back to the manor. Having no trace of hate or distain for the child in his arms, he laid her softly on a couch in the drawing room. Grabbing a blanket from a nearby chair, Lupin stretched it to cover her whole body. He looked at her questionably for a few minutes and then went outside to grab his luggage.

After unpacking he grabbed the book he had put on his dresser and went back downstairs into the drawing room. Nymphadora was still in a deep sleep. For after crying their eyes out who had a better right to have a nap then a little girl?

Taking a seat on the chair he had removed the blanket from, he opened the book. Taking his hand and moving his hair from his face the boy took a deep breathe and began to read.

"Once upon a time…"

OWARI

Like it? Yes? No? I need to know!  
(Hey, look I rhymed ) 


	3. La Belle au Bois dormant

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I have said this so many times I have no witty comment!

Chapter 3 La Belle au Bois dormant

Nymphadora was sleeping soundly and then the fog of sleep began to rise but her body did not stir. Her mind seemed to have been so transfixed by something in sleep that her mind woke her up, so that she could fully appreciate it. Then a voice, she was sure she had never heard before, invaded her senses. It was like music, soft and smooth. It was a male voice and it seemed to be reading from something. Nymphadora stranded her ears to hear the story being read.

"She was a beautiful sight. Golden hair falling down in cascading waves and skin so white and smooth, it was like a china dolls. He slowly approached the slumbering princess. It was worth the hardships and trials he had to face to see her. It was like a angel had fallen from heaven. He sat on the bed next to her without making a noise, even though the prince knew no noise would wake the princess, for she was under the witch's evil enchantment."

Then he stopped. Why had he stopped? What happened next? Nymphadora had to know the answers to her questions. Opening her eyes just enough to see a outline of a figure sitting near her, it was a boy. Who was he? And then the fog of sleep left her. It was him, the one who had made her parents leave. Nymphadora could not remember his name nor did she ever care to know it. She slammed her eyes shut. It was her imagination, she would open her eyes again and her father would be there.

But when Nymphadora opened her eyes again her father wasn't there and neither was the boy. Had the whole thing been her imagination? Nymphadora slowly raised from the couch and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She felt the blanket slid from her small figure as she sat up. Getting up from the couch she gripped the blanket and walked over to the chair. A book was on the top of it. Nymphadora looked at in wonder. She couldn't read yet and at that moment she really wished she could. Was it the book the boy had been reading from? It had to be. Nymphadora grabbed it without a second thought wrapped it in her blanket. 

He had left the book and it was hers now. Looking around the room to make sure no one had seen her take the book, Nymphadora began to walk toward the staircase that lead to the second story and her room. Once safe in her room, Nymphadora took the book out of the blanket. It had golden writing along the front of it. Beautiful flowers and a dragon ornamented the golden writing. She had never seen anything more pretty, not even the dresses in court caught her fancy as much. Nymphadora scolded herself a little. If she hadn't scared away all her tutors, she would have been able to read it.

Walking over to her bed, she slipped the book under her pillow for safe keeping. He would never go think to look there. At least while he was here Nymphadora would get him to teach her how to read. Some, at least enough to read the title. Because he wasn't going to stay long! Not at all!

Nymphadora's stomach began to rumble. She had been so excited with her parents arrival she hadn't eaten dinner and she had skipped breakfast, she was sure she had slept through lunch. He would probably be at dinner. Nymphadora had avoided him as much as possible but it was inescapable. With a sigh Nymphadora left her room and began the to walk slowly toward the dining hall. Nymphadora looked down, she was still holding the blanket. Instead of leaving it on the staircase, she carried it down with her into the dining hall.

No one else was there. Maybe she had been saved. There was no food on the table yet. She was early. Nymphadora almost ran upstairs but hunger overrode her hate for the boy that she had only exchanged a few words with. Sitting at the grand table she waited; waited for her dinner and a most unwanted dinner guest.

OWARI

Most people don't know French so the title is 'Sleeping Beauty'. Well, in the next chapter they actually talk to each other! WOW (It only took four chapters) 


	4. A whole new light

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is my little song that I sing with each new chapter I write!

Chapter 4 A whole new light

Nymphadora, waited as patiently as a five year old could wait. She dreaded this, the waiting. Five years have no patience but it still dinner came sooner then she would have liked. Molly, the head chief, came in the dining hall with two bowls of steaming beef stew and dinner rolls. She laid the food on the table and looked around the room for the second person, that was suppose to be there. 

"Dear, where is the new tutor?" A worried expression forming on her brow.

'I don't know, nor do I care!' was the answer she wanted to give but she settled for,  
"I haven't seen him since the carriage left. Maybe he is busy unpacking." I can only hope, she added silently in her head.

But her prayers were never answered for the next moment, who entered but the subject of their discussion.

"Sorry, I got a bit lost. I apologize." He said with a small bow and presided to walk over and take a sit at the table. As he sat down, Molly excused herself. Oh, why hadn't she stayed?

Nymphadora couldn't even look at him. She just stared at her stew, wishing to disappear. Being very hunger though, that only lasted for a moment and she picked up her spoon and began to eat. It was delicious…as always.

They ate in with no words being exchanged, small slurps only breaking the silence rarely. As you all well know it is very hard for a little girl to stay quiet for long. So against her better judgment Nymphadora broke the silence.

"I hope you know, I don't like you in the least and am going to make sure you leave…soon." and with a last minute thought added, "Whether you like it or not."

Nymphadora looked directly into his eyes as she spoke, hoping to prove her point. He didn't seem fazed by what she said but he did slowly but down his spoon. Nymphadora waited for a explosion, one always followed after she made comments like that to her new guardians. She was told what a naughty girl she was and sent to bed with no dessert but it was worth it.

"What had I done to make you dislike me?"

It was a fair enough question, so it deserved a answer.

"You made my mother and father go away and I dislike anyone who does that."

"I think it would be lovely if your parents would have stayed. They seemed nice and I know they would rather be here, then at the castle. I didn't make them leave and I am sorry that you feel so. I only hope that the two of us can be friends."

Friends.

The word seemed to linger in the air, no one had wanted to be her friend before. Maybe he was lying so that she would obey him faster, but something about him made Nymphadora trust what he said. He seemed a lot different then people that had come before him. Maybe it was his age or the way he looked so sincerely at her, like he really meant what he said. Nymphadora Tonks decided that she was going to give him a chance. It might be a mistake but children can change there options very fast. Nymphadora gave him a genuine smile. He gave her one back.

"What's your name again?"

"Remus Lupin"

"Can I call you Lupin? I never liked using the word 'professor' or 'tutor'. If we are going to be friends, no titles. Just call me Nymphadora. I like you now. I'm going to give you a chance. Only one though, so you better watch your step, Lupin." She gave him another smile and started to rip her roll and stick the small chucks in her stew. She was satisfied with her speech, having hopeful conveyed how serious she was about him only getting one chance. 

"Well, Nymphadora I am glad to hear that we are friends now. I never liked being disliked. May I ask you what teaching you have had so far."

"Well," Nymphadora said in between sipping her stew, "I can't read at all and I know some history. None of my tutors stayed long enough to really teach me anything and what they did teach me I tried to forget."

"While we are going to have to change that won't we?"

"I guess…"

"Is there something you want to start with first?"

Nymphadora's mind wondered to the book under her pillow.

"I want to read."

"Seems like a reasonable place to start. Anything else?"

"Umm, I really don't know. Maybe talk about far away countries or…can you teach me how to dance?"

"No dancing yet. I can teach you about the world, some geography would be good then. Just start you off with the basics I think but first you need to learn how to read."

"Ok, but don't make it boring. I hate boring stuff, I fall asleep."

Nymphadora watched as Lupin let out a small laugh. She got her first good look at him while he did. Shaggy brown hair that semi covered his light gray eyes. He had a scar over his left eye and another scar one below it. Why hadn't see noticed that before? He looked like every other ten year old but Lupin seemed to have a tired look about him. Nymphadora had no idea why though, it was probably just the carriage ride there.

Then Nymphadora remembered what her father had said.

"Why were you raised at the Imperial Court? Where are your mom and dad?"

The next moment after asking, Nymphadora wished she hadn't. Lupin got a sad look on his face. It broke her heart. She hadn't meant to hurt her new friend's feelings, now he wasn't going to like her.

"My parents left me there when I was three or so. I don't really remember them."

That was all he said and that was all she wanted to hear. Sure her parents left her for months at a time with strangers but they had never just abandoned her. Nymphadora felt a new kinship with the boy sitting across from her at the table. Nymphadora was seeing him in a whole new light and she rather liked it. 

OWARI

Hope I didn't disappoint. I think I have been writing too much my eyes are starting to give me double vision, why can't I ever find my glasses when I need them? Till next time! 


	5. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: Just another manic Monday…Oh, I mean I don't own HP! There happy!

Author note: Aren't you happy? They talked! WHEE

Chapter 5 Lessons learned

Dinner was spent in cheerful conversation. Most of it came from Nymphadora and Lupin listened silently, adding in the necessary 'oh' and 'wow'. Soon she let out a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes. Lupin got up from the table and started to walk over to Nymphadora's side of the table.

"I think it is time for good little girls to go to bed."

"But, I'm not…" The rest of the sentence got lost in another large yawn.

"Tired? Your not a very good liar. If you come with me not only will I carry you up the stairs but I will also read you to sleep. Sound like a good deal?" Remus extended both his arms to pick Nymphadora up from her chair.

She almost said she was more then fine to walk up the stairs herself, but for some reason she found herself extending her arms to meet his. Nymphadora put her arms around his neck as Remus carried her upstairs to her room. They got to the end of the staircase and she pointed out the door leading to her room.

He put her down and turned to face the door while she changed into her pajamas. Lupin took a match and lit the candle on her night stand giving them light. Nymphadora squirmed under her blankets and told him it was safe to turn around. The blanket from the downstairs chair balled in her fists. It made her feel good and she felt like sleeping with it that night instead of her stuffed bunny.

"Well, what do you want story do you want me to read you?"

Nymphadora hadn't thought about that. She wanted him to finish reading the story he had been reading while she was asleep on the couch. But she couldn't tell him she had took the book without asking. At that moment, all the names of all the books she owned were forgotten. He was a tutor right? Lupin must have brought other books with him.

"Lupin do you have any good books? My mum has read me all of mine."

"All I really have with me are textbooks. Although I did have a novel I was reading downstairs but it mysteriously disappeared. I was looking for it before dinner but I can't seem to find it anywhere. I hope I can find it soon, it was a present from the Queen."

Tears began to form in Nymphadora's eyes as Remus spoke. With a sob, she reached under her pillow and took out the book and walked over to were Lupin was sitting in a rocking chair. He took it from her without the least bit of shock on his face, as if he knew she had been the one who had took it. Sobbing even louder, Nymphadora wiped her face on her sleeve and tried to explain herself.

" I was really…mad and I didn't…l…like you then. I took it to be…m…m, mean. I'm sorry!" and with a finally cry threw her arms around his legs and began to sniff loudly.

"Are you ever going to take anything that doesn't belong to you again, Nymphadora?"

"N…no."

"Did we learn our lesson? To always be honest?"

"Yes, I'm s, sorry."

"Now, now. Dry those tears. I forgive you. Come here." Lupin leaned down and picked up Nymphadora. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe her tears away. Nymphadora gave a little hiccup. Lupin gave a chuckle and giving her a small hug opened the book.

"Now, would you like me to read this book to you?"

Giving a small nod, Nymphadora put her head on his chest and closed her eyes as he read. The soft motion of Lupin's breathing and the small vibrations in his chest from talking, quickly drew Nymphadora into a deep restful slumber.

Closing the book and laying it on the side table beside the rocking chair, Lupin lifted Nymphadora up and put her to bed. Lupin took the blanket Nymphadora had been clutching and threw it over her sleeping form. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead and with a 'good night', Lupin blew out the candle and walked out of her room shutting the door behind him. Nymphadora smiled contently, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

OWARI

This chapter went totally the opposite direction I thought it would, not that I mind. I think the muses are trying to mess with me…oh, well! I kind of like it! Good chapter, bad chapter? I want to know! PLEASE REVIEW 


	6. Morning Call

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my body and I won't sell it! Not even on e-bay!  
Sorry, if their ages aren't far enough apart. Remus is around 13 and Nymphadora is 5. It is a alternate universe…so you were warned! AH, yes I am going to mess around with the characters! Deal with it! (Please) As always please review, you are the wind underneath my wings…

Chapter 6 Morning call

Nymphadora woke up early with a feeling she never thought she would have. 'Where's Lupin? I want him to teach me how to read, the difficult words.' Because with every other guardian Nymphadora either pretended to be in bed till noon or hide. As soon as she had changed out of her pajamas, she crept into the hallway, knowing exactly which room was Lupin's. Every tutor before had been in the room two doors down to the right. She stared at the door for a moment before opening it. Maybe if she had been older she would have cared about barging into a boys room but little kids don't think of those things.

Nymphadora's hunch had been correct. A couple of trunks and hand bags littered the room and a sleeping figure was in the bed. Being in a playful mood, Nymphadora decided it would be fun to wake up her new friend. Creeping like a cat, she made her way to the front of the foot bed. She could tell by the snore emitting from the lump that he was fast asleep. Waiting for a moment, Nymphadora climbed onto the bed and stood up and then fell with a giggle, right on top of Lupin. With a groggy yell, Lupin bolted up in bed. Nymphadora threw her arms around his neck as he sat up.

"What the bloody hell!"

Looking down he saw the reason for his disturbance. Lupin just gave her an annoyed smile and asked her what in the world she thought she was going waking him up at the crack of dawn. Giving Lupin a ridicules large smile, Nymphadora explained that she wanted him to start teaching her how to read and that she didn't want to waste one minute. Nymphadora pulled her arms from around his neck and started to pull at his arms to get him out of bed. Seeing that he had no choice but to get out of bed Lupin sighed and started to move his blankets away to get up.

"Wait a minute!"

"What Nymphadora? I'm getting up isn't that what you wanted?" Lupin gave her a look that he hoped wasn't to irritated. Getting a serious and worried look on her face Nymphadora started push him back into bed. Lupin just gave her a 'I'm completely lost look' as she threw the blanket back over him. Giving him a knowing grin Nymphadora jumped off the bed and walked over to the book shelf. She picked up a small novel and walked back over to the bed and crawled under the covers to sit next to Lupin.  
"Your right Lupin, it is early. Plus I forgot you just got here. So since I'm the reason your awake I'm going to read you back to sleep, like you did for me last night." Nymphadora finished and opened up the book she had grabbed and began to thumb through the pages.

"But Nymphadora, didn't you say that you want me to teach you how to read? I hate to say it but how do you expect to read to me?" Lupin tried to put it as nicely as he could.

Nymphadora just laughed and patted his arm. "I can read, just not the big words. I mean you can't expect me to not to have learned anything." with that she just rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. Lupin remained silent waiting for her to start. After a few more moments of silence Lupin looked up to see a confused look on Nymphadora's face.

"What's the matter?"

"Umm, What's that word Lupin?" Nymphadora asked with a small blush. Lupin got up and sat next to her. Looking down at the word she was pointing at Lupin read it, with a small groan, he read the word aloud, 'the.'"

Sorry, was all Nymphadora said before she got the same pained expression on her face.

"What is it now, Nymphadora?"

"I kind of don't know the next word either…" Nymphadora's sentence just softly faded away. She looked up and gave him a pleading look. Lupin just looked at the book and asked Nymphadora how many words she could read.

"Well, I know how to read: My name, dog, cat, bird, tree and…some other words. Its a lot more then it sounds! I mean I know the whole alphabet! Listen, A, B, C,…"

"I believe you, Nymphadora." Remus said, in the middle of her reciting the alphabet. "I am very proud that you know so many words. But you are going to need to know a whole lot more before you can read books like this."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you very soon. But for now can we go back to sleep?" Lupin didn't even finish his sentence before he was already laying back down again. Nymphadora didn't move, but she did ask, "Do I have to go back to my room?"

Nymphadora heard Lupin give a yawn and then said no. Putting the book down next to her in bed, she crawled back under the covers like Lupin had done. Lying down, Nymphadora realized how tired she still was and fell asleep only moments after hearing Lupin's soft snoring.

OWARI

Umm, kind of weird, but none of my stories are going the way I planned. Maybe my muse is trying to mess with me…REVIEW 


	7. Forgotten birthday

Disclaimer: I am the owner of nothing!

Umm…I hope this story is going in a positive direction. Sorry, if it seems a little out there. It will get better as I go on, forgive me! A lot of my energies are being focused on writing, 'Remus Lupin and the Unicorn's Blood.' I mean I am updating, WAH! I don't know what to say!

PS. My sister proofread the last chapter and posted them because I was to tired! So she wants praise!

Well, here is another chapter…WHEEE

Chapter 7 Forgotten birthday

For the next weeks a routine was set. Lupin would wake first and then go wake Nymphadora. Have breakfast, then it was time for school. He not only taught her how to read English but a little French and Italian. 'You never know when it might come in handy.' was his reply when she said it was to difficult to learn another language, when she was still trying to learn her own. After that it was lunch, then just a hour more of work then it she was free till after dinner were they reviewed. In her free time Nymphadora was about as free one can be when your guardian is also your teacher. Lupin was always ransoming asking her, 'How do you say 'hello' in French?' or 'How do you spell 'animal'?'

That evening though, Lupin ended their lesson short. It was right before sunset and it was going to be a beautiful harvest moon that night. She would have complained that she wasn't tired but Lupin looked very tired, in fact he looked exhausted. Then he said something to make her worry just bit more, 'Please don't disturb me tonight Nymphadora. For I'm not feeling too well and I don't want you to…catch it."

That morning when Nymphadora woke up and there seemed to be something wrong. It wasn't only that here had been strange noises in the night, that had woken her up abruptly. Lupin had also worried her. Had he heard the noises too? She couldn't put her finger on the thought it wasn't concern she was feeling but something else. The annoying thought refused to let her go back to sleep. What was the matter? She had slept sort of well, school was going great, it looked like it was going to be a lovely day…

A soft knock came from the door, it was Lupin. Tonks didn't feel like answering though for she had just remembered what she had forgotten, or had least tried to forget. Today was her birthday, that was why she had scared away the last nanny, so that she could spend her birthday with her parents. Nymphadora didn't feel like getting out of bed and talking about French verbs after breakfast.

"I don't feel well, Lupin. I have…chicken poxes. Go away!" and with that Nymphadora buried her head in her pillow hoping to turn invisible. 

Instead of hearing a 'Sorry to disturb you when your sick, Nymphadora. I'll go way and avoid you for the rest of the day' she hear the door open slightly. She snuggled even farther under the covers. All the emotions she first had when Lupin first appeared, came back. He was the reason her parents were gone! Why hadn't she tried to get rid of him it was her dad opening the door? With these thoughts, Nymphadora cried with a fury she hadn't used since before Lupin and her had first became friends.

"You don't look like you have chicken poxes." Lupin said after pulling the blankets off Nymphadora and looking her over. He tried to pull her out of bed but Nymphadora took the pillow she had been grabbing and threw it at him. Lupin caught the pillow mid-throw and let it fall to the ground. She just looked at him with a glare and the thought, 'Disappear!'

Lupin didn't disappear, instead he sat down next to her on the bed and asked two short question.

"Now why are you acting in such a manner on your birthday? Do you think this is the way a six year old would behave?" and as he finished he pulled out a small box wrapped with blue paper.

Nymphadora felt guilty. Now she cried from that instead of sadness. Lupin had been there for her the last few weeks, more then her parents had ever been there for her in her whole life. He was right! She was older now and it was time to start acting that way. So drying her tears on her night gown, she apologized for throwing the pillow at him. She looked at him as she took her birthday present, if it was possible Lupin looked even more tired that morning, then even last night. As if she had voiced her concern, Lupin said:

"I am perfectly fine. Now open that present, so that we can go have breakfast. I'm starved." Lupin finished with a smile and nudged her to open the gift.

Nymphadora gave him a large smile and began to open the birthday present from him. Her parents completely forgotten for the moment.

OWARI

I wanted to make the part of the story where she is younger a little longer but…forget that! I want to make her older! MWAHHH, so next chapter! Hee-hee I will also introduce some other characters soon! So just hold on, it's coming! 


End file.
